Oh Captain, My Captain
by DisturbingVision
Summary: The deck was quiet in shock, the only noise coming from the monitors and the engines down below. Each one of the crew looked to their captain for her answer. Each one waiting on bated breath in anticipation, hope, fear, and for one heartbreak. Emma took a shaky breath, "Author, turn on all speakers and broadcast my message to all the crew," her voice never wavered as the VI did
**AN: So I have no idea where this came from and I really don't know how well it turned out, but it's okay...I think.**

* * *

"You have two choices Swan," the impish man giggled over the transmission, "Give me what I want, and you can be on your merry little way." He knew she wouldn't take the bait, "Or, you can hand yourself over leaving your crew and everyone of your life friends behind. It's you, or her."

The deck was quiet in shock, the only noise coming from the monitors and the engines down below. Each one of the crew looked to their captain for her answer. Each one waiting on bated breath in anticipation, hope, fear, and for one heartbreak.

Standing over the galaxy map, Spectre Emma Swan, Captain of S.S.V. Defender of the Alliance fleet stood tall and proud. It had been many years since she served alongside Commander Shepard, her old roomie and friend, to take back earth. In the years that followed she too made a name for herself and rose to the ranks of Spectre. Within those years the positions once held by ruthless leaders had become vacuum powers to be filled. Each new person trying to out do the last and prove they were the rightful leaders. Cerberus happened to be one of those seats of power. Now faced with the hardest decision of all she looked to her crew.

Like Shepard's they were a team of different origins and race, each with their own story, but together a unit like the galaxy had never seen before. She met her yeoman's gaze. Dr. Hopper was a well respected part of their team, being a salarian helped in that regard, but as she had learned from his wisdom over the years together with him it's that there is no stopping what happens next, you can only accept it and move on or hide away and lose yourself. Knowing what his captain's decision already was he gave a weak smile and nodded.

Next was the gaze of her best friend, pilot, and brother David. Twins they grew up together, trained together, served together, and made sure the other was always coming home. Today would be the exception. Steeling his jaw, Charming, as many of the crew called him placed his fist over his chest signaling his own farewell. Though no words were spoken, it seemed none were needed between the two. He wondered if losing her would be like losing a limb. You know it's gone, but sometimes you can still swear it's there.

Snow, their resident Quarian nicknamed for her love of the vid, stood beside Emma's brother. The two had become inseparable over their time together and had blossomed into a wonderful relationship. The blonde wished she could have been there to see it. Smiling she nodded to the woman asking her to take care of David.

Ruby, Belle, and Robin were the last of her friends to meet her gaze. Asari, Turian, and Human side by side. You wouldn't have seen that years ago, but things had come a long way, and there was still farther to go. They were family, and always would be family. However knowing the one person she wished hadn't left the deck was still up there Emma took a shaky breath, "Author, turn on all speakers and broadcast my message to all the crew," her voice never wavered as the VI did as commanded.

Leaning forward the blonde gripped the rails and looked down on the map covering the expanse of the galaxy, "I once believed in a world beyond my wildest dreams. A world where fairy-tales and stories were true. I would look up at the stars and wish to be apart of them." She sighed standing up straight once more, "And I have, but along the way I met so many wonderful people. People who I've come to consider family, and will always be my family." She stepped down from the map, "We have all come a long way, but this journey does not end here. This journey has only just begun, because like every story it ends, and it would seem it is my time." Emma faced them all, "And though it is my time does not mean it is yours. When I am gone please, fight, laugh, cry, reminisce, and live the way you want because out here everything is possible." There wasn't a dry eye on the ship as every crew member came to a salute, even those not on the top deck stood tall and proud. Seeing their loyalty displayed until the very end Emma smiled raising her hand in her own salute, "I Captain Emma Swan of the S.S.V. Defender hereby step down as your captain and commander of this ship. Commander Mills will now be your XO from now on. It has been a pleasure serving with you all." Lowering her hand all others followed as she turned towards the airlock connected to the Cerberus ship. Upon opening she was met with sad brown eyes.

"You don't have to do this," she whispered head hung low.

Hearing the pain in her lover's voice Emma cupped olive toned cheeks, the woman's subtle fur warming her hand, "I have to," she pressed their foreheads together, "If they get you there's no telling what Gold would do if he got his hands on you."

"Emma," Regina pleaded wrapping a hand around Emma's neck to keep them together the woman couldn't bring herself to say anything more.

Breathing in her lover one last time Emma pulled back looking into cognac eyes, "Whatever comes next, please, please do not lose that light in your heart," she begged for her love to understand, "And no matter what anyone says you are brilliant, beautiful inside and out, caring and overall one of the most loving people I've ever met. Do not change one bit Regina Mills."

Nodding the Commander was on the verge of tears, "I need you to say it," the blonde begged.

"I promise," Regina's voice broke tears streaming freely down her face. Smiling Emma cupped Regina's neck connecting their lips in one last kiss. It was brutal, gentle, and full of the feeling of home, but also loss as the two shared their last moment together.

Breaking from the kiss Emma sighed before pulling away, "I love you, and never forget that." The two parted each one feeling as if they were just adrift among millions of stars with nowhere to call home. Opening the second door Emma stepped through not once looking back for if she did she wouldn't be able to leave.

"David, go into FTL now!" The brunette commanded running into the cockpit of the ship. Though Gold was one for deals Regina didn't want to take any chances and it's what Emma would have wanted.

Doing as the new XO commanded the man took them through a relay spitting them out on the other side they were met with millions of stars and planets to explore, but without their captain and Regina not quite ready to have them move they were set adrift into the unknown.

* * *

 **AN: Please let me know what you thought because I really liked writing this but feel it fell a bit short.**


End file.
